Being Normal is Weird
by mercenary2.0
Summary: It my seam like a best friend turned boyfriend cliché but that is not what it seams. So ya they did become boyfriend and girlfriend but that is not the moral of the story. This story is about a girl finding that it is ok to be yourself while fighting evil with her boyfriend and new found friends. After all being normal is weird.


_-Nova's thoughts/POV when she was eight-_

It was a normal day..., well as normal as a day could get when you find out that you can control all four elements by blasting one of your class mates into a wall with all four mixed together. Everyone just stared in shock, well some screamed. The kid though just shook him self off and introduced himself. "Hi my name is Warren Peace-Battle." he said with a smile on his face. I looked at him in shock for a minute and then slowly started to smile and said softly, "Hi my name in Nova Burns."

He let out a few chuckled and said in a whisper leaning toward me, "that funny cause my powers are being able to burst into flames." he said with a loopy smile on his face. I looked at him in amazement and whispered excitedly, "you really burst into flames like every where!" He shook his head at me and said, " well no I can control it so it just go's on my arms and shoulders."

"Well I think it is still super cool!" I half whispered half talked normal. I put an arm around him and said, " you are now my best friend," very seriously. He let out a laugh and said with a grin on his face, " okay but you have to be my best friend too just a serious.

=================================================================Love Warren==============================================================

 _-Present time Nova's POV-_

Since that day we have been inseparable, even when Warren's dad turned evil and his mom changed their last name to just 'Peace' and he isolated himself. Years past by and now it was our sophomore year in high school. Nobody bothers Warren or me, mostly because Warren scares them and think he will become evil like his dad, they don't mess with me because he threatened them that he would cause bodily harm to them if they as so much looks at me funny. Warren and me made 'Hero' freshmen year and have all was had they same classes since then.

I can not believe what is was hearing. "You mean to tell me that I could have left five hours ago!" I shouted. " I can't believe you did this to me," I yelled at my older brothers, they both flinched and tried to get me to calm down, seeing as they wind picked up. "You know how important this night meant to me. I finally got Warren to ask me out and take me on a date. He probably think that I stood him up and that I regretted me decision on going out with him!" I started to cry a little thinking this will cause Warren to hate me and never talk to me again. I also thought man I hate being on my period. I ran past my brothers with tears streaming down my face, trying to get up the stairs as fast as I could. My brothers tried to run after me calling my name saying they were sorry, but I used the air to my advantage manipulating it to go faster. I slam my bedroom door and locked the door using the air to turn the lock as fell onto my bed sobbing. My brother finally made it to my door and kept banging on it to and telling me to open the door and saying sorry, after awhile they stopped and I presumed that they moved away from my door.

After awhile I had stopped crying and just lad their, I was about to fall asleep when I heard nocking on my window. I looked up from my bed and sat up, their sat Warren crouching on one of branches from the tree that was planted their before I was even born. I slowly got up afraid of what he was going to say, his face portrayed no emotion not helping my nerves. I opened they window and he throw one leg over and then the next after dunking his head in. I backed up and when Warren got in he stood up to his full height which was about 6' 5'. He walked up to me slowly like he was not really sure on how I would react. When he finally got close enough he put his hand on my shoulders and placed a small chastity kiss on my lips. My eyes widened to a point in which they hurt and all I could think was ' _OMG WHAT IS GOING ON!'._ He pulled away and took a step back look at my face closely to see my reaction. I bet I look comical, me with my puffy red eyes from crying, tear streaks on m cheeks and messy noted hair with curls all over the place. I slowly came out of my shock and somewhat smiled and shook my head and asked Warren," Why did you do that?" voice still scratchy from crying. Warren just stared at me, for a moment I thought he did not hear me and was about to ask again when her cut me off right when I was about to speak saying, "Well I know something was up when you did not show."

I just looked at him and asked, " How did you know something was up when I did not show."

He looked at me and said," Well because one it's not like you to just skip out on a person, second I know that you were excited for this date to happen"; I look at him confused when he said the second reason, he replied to my look calmly said, " I heard you squeal through the door plus your brothers told me ."

It took me a few seconds to reply because all I could think about was _wow I am an such a dumbass sometimes and now that give me more of a reason to kill my brothers._ I looked at Warren an asked, " Then how come you came here and kissed me." blushing at the last part. He looked at me and sighed saying, " Well for one I like you and our brothers told me what they did. I could have killed them." I looked at Warren with a slight smile and said, " Well get in line...and I like you too."

I was silent for a little bit and then asked, " So what happens now?"

Warren grabbed my hands stroked my knuckles with his thumbs saying, " Well we both confessed to liking each other and shared a kiss," in which he said with a teasing voice.

"So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend, " I ask hesitantly looking at the ground. He put his finger under my chin and pushed my head up saying," I guess it does then." with a little smirk on his face. I shoved playfully and grin and before in know it his lips were back on mine puling me into a heated kiss. I immediately melted under his touch, kissing back and rapping my arms around neck. I smirked into the kiss when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laugh out of nowhere and pulled away a little and looked at Warren and was also laughing. We took a breath and leaned our foreheads together and tried to get our breath back. While we stood their for a while rapped into each others arms enjoying the peace uninterrupted, that is still I let out a loud yawn; boy was I glad I had good habits for example putting my hand over my mouth when yawning. Warren let out a low chuckle and I pulled a sheepish grin. "Well I guess someone is tired," said an amused Warren. "Ya I guess all that crying wore me out," I said muttering to myself looking down. Warren pulled my chine back up said," why were you crying in the first place".

I looked back up and said totally relaxed," For one my brothers locked me in a closet for five hours only to fine out that it was unlocked after the first ten minutes they had put me in their, second I am on my period making me act weird my hormones are flying all over the place." Warren just looked at me for a sec and said, " Ok." and lead me to my bed get some sleep, after all this is day of summer and tomorrow is our first day on sophomore year yay! Warren kissed me on last time and left back out the window and said," good night my sweet supernova." with a smile on his face then left. I fell back my bed and put my fingers my lips sighing loving the way my heart flopped around him. I can wait till tomorrow closing my eyes for the night wanting to dream about what the future can bring.

=================================================================Loving Warren=============================================================

 **Hey guys I hope you like the start of my Warren Peace fanfic! I am a new writer in general and on this website! Don't really know what I am doing but I am trying my best so no negative comments please. I will update when I can.**


End file.
